Centum
by MISSsweety63
Summary: What happens when an obsessed fan challenges her traitor muse to type centum drabbles on her beloved cartoon and posts them for the spectacular fanfiction community to read?
1. Refuge

**Centum in Latin stands for hundred in English, unless Google Translate has lost it….**

**This is going to be a series of drabbles, please be aware that the majority will be pointless.**

**And they will be hundred drabbles, each of precise hundred words.**

**I DON'T own SRMTHFG! no matter what!**

**Description:**** World is brimming with fear, insecurity, war, worry and the rest of it. Sometimes hobbies can denote a temporary refuge from reality.**

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

Refuge

Each of them had a personal refuge, a place to express…

All the emotions boiling in their hearts and their interminable distress…

Ranging from training to piloting and to whatever you can guess…

Manifested in a new chemical or a machine to impress…

Or maybe a meditation chamber, a sanctuary from consciousness…

And lastly a pair of eyes fixated on the screen with alertness…

Their beloved resort, their haven from the cloudiness…

From what's beyond closed doors, a world of viciousness…

Unscrupulous evil threatening, arising a menace, promising endlessness…

It was their refuge, the place they resorted in subconsciousness…

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

**Your enjoyment is my light…**

**Your reviews are a fuel that'll ignite…**

**My muse into a candle that's bright!**

**Oh well, that was weird! -_-;**


	2. Piece of Cake

**Oh well, another drabble, isn't it?**

**Regarding the last drabble, I didn't feel like mentioning the inspiration…it was inspired by a weird quote implying that hobbies are as temporary refuge from reality.**

**But 4 this one... it's got no exterior inspiration at all.**

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

A Piece Of Cake

He ridiculed their description as it hit his ear-drum, aware of its faultiness.

He attempted to plaster a cheerful grin as smiles betrayed his face.

Their figure promised effortlessness and delightfulness, which weren't a privilege.

He allowed his cranium to process the metaphor, seeking ease, as he sunk into his own despair and helplessness.

He spent a moment of thoughtfulness, demanding a relationship between their simile and the reality before him.

He had endured pain and fiasco and moved on, but failure was his loyal escort.

If their metaphor was valid, then why was his "piece of cake" taking forever?

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

**This piece could've as many interpretations as you want…just remember that it's about someone from SRMT.**

******I wrote it for a certain character, which could be anyone, and a certain target but it would be better if it remained ambiguous…..just for the sake of imagination.**

**Moreover, the character never gave up his target.**

**Please...4 whoever who thought Sprx trying to pull a dangerous stunt was what ****illuminated my muse would dismiss the idea.  
**

**I donno...I've a feeling many would think that I wrote it 4 that reason.  
**

**Other notions R welcome!  
**

**A faint beam of hope thrives within me that the above drabble doesn't suck…**

**REVIEW…..EVERYONE LIKES REVIEWS!**


	3. Key

**The delightful moment you unearth a complete piece from the depths of your folders!**

**Enjoy it while it's hot!**

**Dat's no pizza!**

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

Key

He thrust his grip on the wall, allowing an eerie thud to echo in his ears.

It was locked.

The fact added to his distress, resembling a piece of wood that causes an augment in the demanding flames.

It was locked.

No matter how hard he attempted to unravel what's beyond it, his force would always be reflected back to his misfortune, as if it were a universal law.

It was locked.

It was obvious, undeniable to everyone but he always came back in peculiar determination. Every wound added to his strength.

It was locked, but had a key.

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

**Inspiration: "If there's a key to your heart no one's found it yet"**

**Selena Gomez- Outlaw **

**Now the scales have fallen! It's Spova I'm refferin' to!**

**The rest of the song isn't related with this piece AT ALL!**

**ENJOY!**


	4. Everything isn't what it seems

**Three pieces in one day! It must be luck!**

**-Exceedingly long snickering fit-**

**It's Spova again from the depths of my folders!**

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

Everything isn't what it seems.

A slap on the face doesn't imply hatred that kills.

Animosity isn't manifested in a mighty fist.

And sarcasm isn't embodied in a witty comment.

Taunting smirks don't allude inconsideration.

Will minds ever process the notion?

Beneath infuriated faces and mocking smiles.

Deeper than the clouds shrouding reality with darkness.

Won't a deduction ever be attempted?

The search for actuality behind the faces masked.

Is the false notion a written destiny?

And all the sides will remain a casualty.

Rage and mock are deliberate actions

To denote a fact simply deeper than what it seems.

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

**It was inspired by SRMTHFG! fans who consider their superficial actions the reality….which is ruthless in my opinion.**

**I respect all opinions no matter how hard they oppose mine!  
**

**I saw some comments somewhere…**

**Then came across a Wizards of the Waverly Place episode, whose opening song was "Everything isn't what it seems"  
**

**The rest is history!  
**

**I think it sucks…I feel like trashing it, but maybe…**


	5. Fear

**My muse obliged me to write this…**

**Sprx in soul of evil and the merciless cliff…**

**Sniff…sniff…poor form of distress…**

**Yet from your squeals the world is deaf!**

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

Fear

At a gradual pace, all his fears were being realised.

A fear thrived within him, terrified of blindness.

A possession, merciless in nature, blinded him from all his principles.

He smashed through all the boundaries and committed what he once hated.

Fear boiled in his heart, the elimination of light and the ultimate rise of darkness.

None but him was who unraveled the evil era.

Once upon a time, he feared his comrades' agony.

Yet he provoked their pain with his hands.

But the fear that pierced through him was _her _distress.

Now her life was on the brink.

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

**I've got nothing else to say…**

**Though my tears are enough to denote…**

**The boiling grief for which I pray…**

**That with a fair ending this show would conclude…**

**Conclusion: I lost the poor excuse of my mind!**


	6. Hope

**Another drabble!**

**Enjoy!**

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

Hope

Only one element surged through his blood, grim darkness.

Inescapable bars encompassed him, plundered him of everything.

A mere spectacle fueled him with hope to continue paving the route of light.

It was the rampage of his devastated world, the only beam illuminating his gloom, his kids.

Hope thrived within him that they would never betray his faith, fueling him to manifest his efforts into giving them the means to accomplish this hope.

Though the darkness shrouding him escalated, his hope never faded.

Though he's a memory, his hope has survived.

Embodied in six cybernetic monkeys, his ultimate hope.

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

**Yeah, it's the Alchemist.**


	7. Biggest Enemy

**Ever wondered who is Mandarin's biggest enemy?**

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

**THE BIGGEST ENEMY**

A sacrifice begun…

For power his principles were gone…

Seeking authority was his priority…

Though it triggered nothing but a tragedy…

He was the biggest casualty…

Steered by dominion blindly…

But what did he really gain?

Was conquering Shuggazoom worth all the pain?

Worth all the hatred he received…

Once a leader now enslaved…

Bowing before his biggest enemy…

And enjoying his allies' agony…

His plans, pricelessly sold…

Once he took this blackened road…

Finally behind the bars he lay…

The final station at which he would stay…

Would he ever perceive the reality?

That _he _is his biggest enemy?

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

**Like I always say, HOPE YA ENJOYED!**


	8. Second Chance

**HI!**

**Disclaimer: The author owns nothing except the profile picture…**

**And yes, it's a bubble (I'm actually chewing gum at the moment!)**

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Second Chance

Loyal or disloyal, the evil lord never bothered as long as they accomplished his cunning orders in earnest.

It seemed as though they were his chess pieces, each movement made with impeccable calculations and a sole goal, to destroy.

Unlike chess, he possessed a certain way of moving his vulnerable pieces.

When a piece succeeds in its mission, it can move again.

When a piece taints his plots with failure, it _never_ moves again.

Skeleton King never gave a second chance, no matter what the circumstances were.

Wasn't it obvious? Or was Mandarin oblivious that his plan was already failing?

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**This one takes place in Versus Chiro, probably when it was obvious that Mandarin's plot will fail…**

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. Sights

**-This is the most important author's note in history and you'll probably read about it in history books. It will leave an inerasable mark on the walls of literature **(or maybe a tomato stain on my face)**-**

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Sights

Their first sight was a random, rather dreary one as both of them let the matter drop instantly.

Still, he could see her reflection at the edge of his magnet, pummeling the life out of her punching bag, while his shadow on the ground caught her eye as she continued training.

But the current one wasn't, as the matter revolved in both their heads and was compared to a painful dream and a gorgeous nightmare.

He sought her reflection on his magnet and she scanned the ground for that particular shadow while training.

Nevertheless, they never dropped their ignorant façade.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**is**

_**REVIEW!**_

**Cheerleader: Now, where is my wages, you miser (expletive deleted)?**


	10. Broken Glass

**Inspired by broken glass by 3DG!**

**Btw, I fired the cheerleader ….she demanded an exorbitant wage and called me a miser D:**

_This webpage is not available_

**BROKEN GLASS**

His portrait hung in their minds.

The portrait of an unrelenting leader who dared to stand fearlessly before his nemesis.

But most importantly, the portrait of a leader who risked his own life to defend the innocent.

The portrait of a leader who would never let his comrades down.

The portrait of a leader whom they entrusted with their own lives.

Nevertheless, it was made of glass.

Though they've always believed it would never break and hung it whenever it collided with the ground, it was destined crack into bits that whenever they picked it, they would only cut themselves.

_This webpage is not available_

**R-**

**E-**

**Sorry guys, can't continue with aching limbs…so don't forget to review!**


	11. Spinning

**Yet another Spova endeavour 4 ya 2 read…though really it's not ****plausible**

.DX_DX_DX_XD_XD_XD.

**SPINNING**

Round…

Indifferent to whether his revolution was literal or not, the drowsiness dawning over his visage convinced him of his new discovery.

Right round…

Though he was no longer able to think straight or construe any of the emotions besieging him, yet he was too distracted to bother.

Him right round…

Time flew by, and he began to like spinning, notwithstanding its painful side effects.

Spun him right round…

He was hurled to one of the walls, after revolving around the command center, too giddy to notice her stomping away. Though he wasn't spinning anymore…

She spun him right round…

.DX_DX_DX_XD_XD_XD.

**I wrote this upon listening to the nightcore version of "you spin me right around" and yes it's based on MY OWN interpretation of the song i.e. "She drives him head over heels"**

**The attack used is "Twirl'em and hurl'em" but I'm not sure if that's the correct name DX**


	12. Whiplash

**It's too obvious that Otto had suffered the most from Mandarin's betrayal…he never thought they would end up like that.**

**So well… ^_^'**

**.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**

**WHIPLASH**

The reality of the situation whipped him on the face; he could still sense the agony of the flick.

He'd never expected anything but a happy conclusion to the events, naïve as he was.

After all, if it weren't for his innocence, he wouldn't have suffered all this torment.

Too many hopes he had built, like castles of glass. Still, he was too late to realize that reality had always been brandishing a hammer.

He saw them crushed before his eyes, slowly but irreparably.

The flick had woken him up, he reflected, realizing that his life was nothing but illusions.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**Read, ignore or review…do what you wish!...I DONOT FUDGING BOTHER!**

**-sighs- the last line is reality-inspired…**

**Nope, THE ENTIRE THING IS INSPIRED BY (CENSORED) TRUE EVENTS**

**XD…fake smiles can be easily typed, can't they?**

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD **


End file.
